


Imposter Syndrome

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [65]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thats all it is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Like father, like daughter.





	Imposter Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Day twelve was "easy."

“Relax,” Roxy murmured, and Olivia tensed for a moment as she felt her wife’s hands land on her shoulders, only for that tension to melt away as Roxy started to knead at her sore muscles.

She straightened up, her back screaming in protest as it realized just how long she’d been hunched over her workbench. She hissed in pain between her teeth, and Roxy pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You need to take it easy.”

“I can’t.” Olivia shook her head. “I just got this job. Everyone’s still looking at me, trying to see if I live up to da. I can’t disappoint them.”

“You really are your father’s daughter,” Roxy snorted. She spun Olivia’s chair around and planted a hand on the back of it. “How many times did you drag him away from his desk because he was overworking himself?”

Olivia stayed silent, because she really didn’t have a counter for that.

Roxy smiled smugly. “That’s what I thought.” Her expression softened. “He would want you to take breaks, love. You’re going to hurt yourself if you don’t rest every now and again.”

Olivia sighed and dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her face before she looked up again. “I know. But I can’t help thinking about all the people depending on me. You. Eggsy. All the knights, the tech department…”

“I know you’re under a lot of pressure.” Roxy smoothed Olivia’s hair back. “But remember, you wouldn’t have this job if you weren’t qualified for it.”

“I keep feeling like a fraud.”

Roxy hesitated, and then she snagged the extra chair and dragged it over so she could sit opposite her wife. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. So do I.”

Olivia’s head shot up, and she blinked. “What?”

“Mmhmm.” Roxy nodded. “And so did Uncle Alistair, and so did Uncle James, and so does Eggsy. And while they never mentioned anything about it to me, I wouldn’t be surprised if your parents felt the same way too.”

“But…you’re a knight.”

“And you’re a wizard.” Roxy took Olivia’s hand and squeezed it tight. “You earned your position, same as the rest of us. I can’t even imagine trying to do what you do.”

“It’s really not that hard,” Olivia mumbled. “It’s balancing it all that’s hard.”

“And part of balance is taking a break every once in a while,” Roxy said. “Trust me. You’ll feel better.”

Olivia glanced at her workstation. She hadn’t left it in almost two days, save for coffee breaks. “We really do turn into our parents, don’t we?”

Roxy laughed. “Maybe. It’s not a bad thing.”

Olivia cracked a smile. “If I start to go bald, will you leave me?”

Roxy bit back a grin and shook her head. “Never.” She gave Olivia’s hands another quick squeeze and then stood up, dragging her wife up too. “Come on. Let’s get some food into you, and see if we can’t manage a quick nap.”

“I really should-“

Roxy placed a finger over Olivia’s lips. “Don’t finish that thought.”

“Alright,” Olivia relented.

She glanced back at the door as Roxy pulled her from her office, and Roxy said, “Don’t worry, Merlin. The kingdom will still be here when you get back.”

And imposter’s syndrome or no, the title still made Olivia smile.


End file.
